beyond_the_edgefandomcom-20200214-history
Camp Alpha
Introduction '''Camp Alpha '''is one of the 26 major resistance camps in Dimension 649 built by Gerhard Waldemar and Aries Elwood in 3008. It is situated in Covenhurst, on a bought out plot of land. History Initially, it started out as a small shed on a plot of land outside Covenhurst, with very little funding and no actual camp yet. It was a hangout for anti-Pablo activists that went into Hohehn and spray painted anti Pablo messages on some of the outposts and trees around them. Then upgrades were made to it, like the expensive project to build an underground layer of the camp and situating some weapons down there. Gerhard also set up multiple rooms, with quarters that were initially useless, a small kitchen that had no piping, and a small garage like room with some desks, it was in that very room that Gerhard made the design for the A-A1 "Chromed Revolver" that would become the most notorious gun in the Resistance. Over the next few years, as the Resistance got funding from multiple companies like Whirlpool Automobiles, a formerly Hohehnic automobile company they bought computers and other tech equipment and put a rough map of the three continents on the west wall of the main room. The shed was later revamped to a check in place, although it being very run down initially, it was soon remodeled to look a lot more better. With more funding they purchased more equipment like trackers and other computers to process data. They later also bought servers to store data, and later locked them in a well ventilated room. The Resistance then put a training center above ground for their soldiers. With the founding of the Resistance Armory, the weapons inside Camp Alpha, or at least the ones that belonged to nobody, were transferred to the Resistance Armory's headquarter nearby in the center of Covenhurst in 3015. It also became a tourist spot for people in Polevene, with tours of the place. Over the years, it became more advanced and had expanded past their original plot of land they had bought in 3007. It also gained a vehicle bay and a helipad that worked like an elevator, bringing aerial vehicles from below the ground and brought them back up for flying. There was also a minor train station project started in 2023, but it never took off due to cost and redundancy. The kitchen, quarters, bathrooms, and hangout rooms were moved and remodeled to look more cozy and inviting. Security For tourism, the camp has a scanner scan bags and people for any items of suspicion, due to paranoia of a P-Industries terrorist attack on the Camp. Also, in the event of an emergency, the camp is ordered to lock all doors leading below ground and station troops on watchtowers on the edges of the base, and an evacuation of the surrounding buildings is ordered to take place for the peoples' safety. Appearances * Beyond The Edge: Through Space and Time * A Call To Arms Category:Camps Category:Resistance Category:Places Category:Dimension 649 Category:3008 establishments Category:Resistance Camps Category:Resistance Camps in Polevene